Once Upon A Time
by Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop
Summary: Two Kingdoms in War with one enemy kingdom... The True Alosian Mystery dicovered... and finally, two lovebirds stuck in a accidental love triangle... Do I have to say more? A crooked fairy tale blooms up in this mysterious land, where two lovebirds go through A LOT of weird ups and downs before they find their destiny with each other. "Seriously?"
1. Bad First Meetings

**A/N: Hey earthlings! This is the first chapter of my new story: Once Upon A Time! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

**NOTE: In each chapter/events, Kim will be wearing different outfits. Those outfit's links are on my profile. Don't forget to check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 1: Bad First Meetings**

**Kim's P.O.V:**

I held my dress's skirt as I slowly tip-toed down the staircase. Every step I took crooked, threatening to wake the others up.

"Careful there, Kim! I just sewed that dress!" I heard my best friend and seamstress say. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. It was a light blue long dress which was very elegant and simple. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile page!)** I laughed at her and nodded.

"I know, Kayla! Did you, Allison and Leah get my private carriage?" I asked her once more to make sure.

"Yes we did. It is waiting for you in the Castle's backyard." She told me, while nodding. I nodded at her and started toward the backyard.

"It is so sad that the Princess of Sadonia has to sneak out to have a walk every morning." I heard Leah comment.

I sighed and said, "It is the only way, guys! I'm being under so much pressure. The King and Queen want me to be mature. But, the problem is that I'm not. Even if I tried, I just can't. All this stupid politics had got my parents to call me 'Princess Kimberly'. Not 'Kim' like they used to." I told them. I was very hurt deep inside that my parents don't care much about me anymore. I sighed again and let a lonely tear fall from my eye.

Leah, Allison and Kayla saw this and put a hand on my shoulder. "How about we talk about this after you come back from your walk?" Allison asked me. I smiled and nodded at her. By now, we had reached the backyard and I started walking toward the carriage.

"Wait!" I heard Kayla shout. I turned back to her with a confused look on my face.

"What now?" I asked her sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and showed me a light blue bow clip that matched my dress.

"Seriously?"

"Please, Kim! It will look good on you!" Kayla pleaded to me. I sighed and gave her a toothy smile.

"Fine!" I said and took it from her hands. I lifted my hair a little and clipped it to the side.

She gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior and got inside my carriage. I waved goodbye to them as the carriage took me to a park.

Let me tell you more about myself. My full name is Princess Kimberly Anne Crawford of Sadonia. I am currently 20 years old. My father is King James Crawford and my mother is Queen Samantha Crawford. I am their only child. Unlike other parents who treat their only child very sweetly, I was taught to be a princess. One day, I will get married to the prince of another kingdom. When I was a child, I thought being a princess would be very easy. But, now I know how much pressure each princess gets in her everyday life.

Yesterday, I was told that I would meet my fiancé today at dinner. I would spend the entire day with him and then by tomorrow evening, I would go to his kingdom. Why, you ask? Well, that is because my country is currently in war with our enemy kingdom. My parents want me to be safe. I was going to get married to the prince of our neighbor kingdom, Prince Jackson Brewer of Cascadia, the kingdom that is allies with us in the war. I tried refusing but my mother would hear none of it. Whatever happens happens according to her decision.

I smiled as the carriage stopped in front of the park. I thanked the driver and took a deep breath. I stepped out of the carriage and into the park. I slowly walked toward the swing set and sat in one of them, enjoying the cool breeze. For once, I felt happy to be all alone. But just then, a guy came and sat on the other swing.

"Hey there, beautiful!" he told me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"You are the cutest thing on Earth!" My fists clenched as I got up and sat on the other swing.

"How are you so adorable? Your mother sure is a lucky person, cutie pie." After I heard his last comment, I got up and walked to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have no manners or discipline! Don't you know who you are talking to?" I yelled at him. He looked at me with confusion. "I'm talking to you, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"Excuse me!" he told me and tried to go past me.

"Do you flirt like this with every girl you see?" I asked him. He turned around and said, "What are you talking about, lady?"

"You trying to flirt with me." I told him. What is he, an illiterate?

He suddenly burst out laughing, pointing to an adorable kid and me. I had a 'what-the?' look on my face.

"I'm so sorry! I was talking to that kid! Not you!" he said laughing. My eyes widened as I blushed.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were talking to me!" I told him.

"You? Why you? You're hideous!" he told me scrunching his face. My jaws dropped at his comment. How dare he?!

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

He gave me a look and said, "What? I only tell the truth!" Ugh! He and his sarcasm!

"You're hideous too! And annoying! And illiterate!" I screamed at him, only to make him look at me questioningly. I sighed and said, "I have to go now! Bye!"

"Why are you telling me that, retard?" he asked me while chuckling.

"Ugh! Why don't you just mind your own business you doof!" I yelled back at him.

"So, I'm the doof here?" I heard him ask me.

I sighed and screamed, "Yes! Didn't I just call you that, nutcase?" I asked him.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, swing set!" He called after me. I sighed yet again and ran to my carriage. If I was late, they'll know that I sneaked out.

On the way back, I couldn't think of anything else but that guy.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like the chapter? And, who do you think that totally annoying guy is?**

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	2. My Fiance

**A/N: Hey earthlings! This is the second chapter of my new story: Once Upon A Time! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! And, PLEASE CHECK MY POLL OUT!**

**NOTE: In each chapter/events, Kim will be wearing different outfits. Those outfit's links are on my profile. Don't forget to check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 2: My Fiancé **

**Kim's P.O.V:**

I was lying on my bed in my room, playing with my hair. It is currently 6:00 pm. In an hour, I'll have to meet my fiancé, Prince Jackson Brewer of Cascadia. Boo hoo! I was not excited at all! I don't know why, but that guy in the park is on my mind now. Ugh! He was so annoying. He was also the first person to not recognize me and call me hideous. Ugh! Thinking about him makes me want to kill someone.

"Are you still thinking about that totally annoying guy in the park?" Allison asked me.

"Yea, I guess. He got on my nerves too much!" I said.

They rolled their eyes. "The kid thing must have been a lie. I mean, have they looked at you? You are the most beautiful person in the generations and generations of royalty!" Leah exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded. I was about to say something, when we heard knocking at my door. I quickly stood up and sat in my chair, just like a 'real princess' would.

Leah went to open the door. Then, my mother came in and sat near me.

"Good evening, Kimberly." She greeted me.

I slightly rolled my eyes and said, "Good evening, mother! How are you today?"

She smiled at me and nodded while saying, "I'm very good, excited even!"

I gave her a pathetic smile. "So, are you ready?" she asked me. I slowly nodded.

"Good! I would like you to wear something nice and elegant. It is preferred to be a lace gown or something like that." She told me carefully, while shooting quick glances of disgust toward Kayla.

"Mother, I have such beautiful dresses. Don't worry about my looks. I have Kayla with me, don't I?" I asked her. I knew I needed to support Kayla in this situation. My mother always hated her. Since I liked her style and she was one of my best friends, my mother hired her. She knows me so well that she makes very nice dresses according to my style and comfort.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now, I expect you to be ready in half-an-hour. They might come a little early."

I smiled and nodded at my mother again. "Oh, and don't mind the Prince's behavior. He is somehow in a bit of a bad mood today." I nodded at her again and said, "Goodbye, mother." She gave me a look and walked out the door.

"Why doesn't she just understand that I don't want to marry anyone?" I yelled loudly.

"Look! We understand how you feel but, you have to go with the flow here." Allison told me.

I buried my face in my hands without replying and fell on my bed.

"Your country needs you, Kim. This is the only way you can help them." Leah told me, while patting my back. I looked up at her and gave her a big hug.

"But, what about you guys?" I asked her.

"We'll see you after you become the Queen of Cascadia. You can hire us in your castle and we can serve you then." Allison suggested.

I gave her a confused look. Kayla decided to speak up. "We have to tell you this, Kim." She started.

I nodded at her, signaling her to continue. "Tomorrow, you'll be going to live with the prince for your protection. But, we won't be able to come with you. After we get you all dolled-up and you leave to meet the prince, we'll have to pack up and leave the castle. Tomorrow till evening, you'll be with your parents or the prince. So, now will be our goodbye, until we can see again, which is probably after a few years."

I looked up at her in shock. "Does this have to happen? And what will happen to you guys?" I asked them.

"Well, Kayla is going to open her own fashion business. Leah and I are planning to join her." Allison explained.

I sighed. "Oh! Well, good luck in that. And, please try to visit me in Cascadia. I'll be stuck all alone with the prince." I said.

They laughed and said, "Sure!" I smiled at them.

"Now, we are going to get you all dolled-up!" they said. It was my turn to laugh now.

"Okay okay, calm down!" I exclaimed as the pushed me into my huge closet.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I was riding the horse to the palace of Sadonia. I sighed as several thoughts ran through my head. I had to marry the Princess of Sadonia, the country that allies with us in the war. I of course tried refusing, but my father, King Ronald Brewer and my mother Queen Sophie Brewer will here none of it.

Let me tell you who I am. I am Prince Jackson Daniel Brewer of Cascadia. Unlike a LOT of princes, I am a guy who is basically chill all the time. I am considered the heartthrob of my kingdom. But, the truth was, I didn't want to be a fairytale prince like how all the others want me to be. I might be a prince but it is the 21st century! I never had my freedom and I always hated life as a prince. But, be happy with what you got, right?

I was basically forced to get engaged with the Princess of Sadonia, as you all already know. Right now, the terrorists from Alosia, out enemy kingdom, are severely attacking Sadonia. For the princess's safety, I'll be bringing her to the palace of Cascadia. Ugh! I don't even want to marry anyone.

"Yo man! It'll be alright! You can divorce her if you wanna!" Jerry, my personal bodyguard and best friend tried comforting me.

I ran my finger through my hair and said, "But the problem is that I cannot divorce her. Our kingdom has our own rules!"

"Yea whatever, yo! Let's just talk about Sadonia. We've been a tourist here for a few days, man. How'd ya like it?" he asked me.

I just rolled my eyes and answered, "I just miss home sweet home!"

He laughed and suddenly pointed in front of me.

"Yo! There's the castle yo! Check it out!" he yelled with awe.

I sighed and shook my head. "Here goes nothing!"

**Kim P.O.V:**

I slowly walked out of my closet and in front of my mirror. My jaws dropped at my look. I looked totally fantabulous! OH MY GOD!

"Even if I hate this style, I look amazing!" I exclaimed. I was wearing a big, red, lace gown. I was also wearing heel red sandals with a red rose. I wore a heart-shaped diamond ring and a pearl and diamond necklace and earring set. I wore my usual tiara. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile! CHECK IT OUT!)**

They nodded. I went over to each one of them and hugged them.

"Goodbye girls. I'm already late." I said sadly. They nodded and helped me out of my room and down the staircase. I hugged them again and we did our totally complicated handshake.

"I'll miss you guys so much." I said.

"So will we!" they cooed. I smiled and waved at them while walking to the dining room.

"Oh sweetie! There you are!" I heard my mother say. I turned around and looked at her. I smiled and asked, "What should I do now, mother?"

She looked at me and said, "Just glide in when I introduce you to them."

I sighed and nodded at her. The next moment, she slowly went inside. I heard her say, "Now, I would like to introduce my daughter, the Princess of Sadonia!" I heard an all to familiar voice mutter 'yay' in a bored way. I pushed my suspicion apart and slowly walked into the dining room, greeting everybody.

"Swing set?" I heard a voice say. Shocked I turned around to look at the one and only annoying one.

"Nutcase?"

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like chapter 2? **

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	3. Cliche Moments

**A/N: Hey earthlings! This is the third chapter of my new story: Once Upon A Time! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! And, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**NOTE: In each chapter/events, Kim will be wearing different outfits. Those outfit's links are right here! Don't forget to check them out!**

**Kim's Gown: ** kim_in_chap_real_one/set?id=75795473

**Kim's Dress after She Changes: ** kim_closet/set?id=75829580

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 3: Cliché Moments **

**No One P.O.V:**

Jack and Kim stared at each other in shock. Kim's mother nudged her, signaling her to sit down.

"Princess Kimberly, why don't you go talk to you future husband, Prince Jackson." Kim's mother suggested.

"He is the prince?!" Kim yelled.

"Shhhh!" her mother quieted her down. "You will respect him and honor him. Do you understand, Kimberly?"

"Yes, mother." She replied, even though she didn't mean what she said.

"Now, how about you two lovebirds go and chitchat?" Jack's mother suggested while pushing Kim and Jack into the garden. Right after they were outside; she closed the door and went back inside.

**Kim P.O.V:**

"That was weird, right?" he asked me. We were walking through the small pathway in my garden.

I sighed and slowly nodded.

"Seriously! I just don't want to marry YOU!" I burst.

He chuckled and replied, "And you think I want to marry you?" he asked me.

"I'm just doing this for my kingdom!" We both exclaimed simultaneously. I blushed slightly.

"Whatever." I muttered. Right then, my gown's skirt got stuck in one of the branches of the tree. Jack was right behind me as I tripped backwards. As fast as the action went, he caught my waist, bringing me into a dip.

My eyes widened at the position we were in.

"Uhhhhhh.." I stuttered, "Thanks..?" I said, but it turned out more like a question. He slowly lifted me back up and gave me a smile.

"I guess I'm supposed to say you're welcome!" he said rolling his eyes while chuckling. I slightly smiled too. But then again, we noticed how we were standing. Simply put, I was still in his arms. Ugh! He makes me look so short.

"Sorry!" he said, while letting go of me.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Hey, can we take the shortcut to my backyard so that I can go and change?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Whatever you say, swing set."

"Stupid nutcase!" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"Oh! I just said nice suit." I lied to him, giving him a smile that was too sweet for safety. He threw his hands up in the air in defense. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

**Jack P.O.V:**

I smirked as she ran inside her bedroom. I was waiting for her, sitting on a chair outside her bedroom. This morning, I met her in the park. I never really thought she was hideous. I just felt like making her burst. And trust me: IT WAS HILARIOUS!

But I never really thought that she would be the princess. I mean, that was such a weird coincidence. Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to her and get to know her better. If she is going to be living in the castle with me for one whole year, the least I can do is be her friend. Maybe that would help. But then again, she seems to be an interesting character, like a character who you would want to know more about.

Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated? Why can't I just choose the girl I want?

I sighed and sat there, waiting for the blonde beauty to come. WAIT WHAT?!

**Kim P.O.V:**

I ran inside my bedroom and closed the door. I noticed that Leah, Allison and Kayla were not there for me to dress me up anymore. Oh, I miss them so much already. And it's just been like two hours. Ugh! I walked into my humongous closet and rummaged through all the dresses. Whatever happens, I want to look pretty, not hideous! Thinking about looks, my mind drifted off to Jack. I might hate him very much, but I got to admit, he is looking really good today. His suit was so clean and he had his army batch stuck on his chest pocket. And every time we touched, I had these weird tingles run up and down my spine.

I quickly shook the silly thoughts off my head and picked out a blue dress. It had embroidery on it top and its skirt was just plain blue. I took some blue heal sandals and put them on. I also put on a light blue crystal and diamond necklace and its matching earrings. I looked at the mirror. My bun in my hair was complicated. There was no way I could fix that! I sighed and released my bun as my hair flew into curls. I took a small hairbrush and slightly brushed it. I took the little blue bow clip Kayla gave me and clipped it to my hair. At last, I sighed and put on my crown.

Here goes my life. I sighed and walked out of the door.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like chapter 2? **

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	4. Attacks from Alosia

**A/N: Hey earthlings! This is the fourth chapter of my new story: Once Upon A Time! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! And, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! **

**IMPORTANT A/N IN THE END!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 4: Attacks from Alosia **

**Jack P.O.V:**

My eyes widened and my jaws dropped when Kim emerged from her room. She shyly smiled at me as I stared at her in awe. Why did I even argue with myself for calling her a beauty?

"Close your mouth, or I'll close it for ya!" she told me.

I smirked at her and said, "No, Kimmy! The correct expression is 'Close your mouth before you catch flies' not 'Close your mouth, or I'll close it for ya'."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh! How am I going to live the rest of my life with you?"

"You don't have to, you know that right?" I asked her, making sure she knows the now changed plans.

"What?" she asked me in curiosity. I knew that her full attention was with me.

"Well they kind of changed the plans." I started.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, you're going to live in the Palace of Cascadia for a year for your safety. Then around at the end of the year, we will have to see if we like each other or not and then we can disagree to the marriage if we want to." I explained to her.

She slowly nodded, taking everything in. "But, how come my mother didn't tell me all this information yet?"

"She'll probably tell it to you today in the announcement or tomorrow when you're leaving." I suggested.

"Oh," she started, "Not bad, Prince Jackson of Cascadia, you also have some brains!" she told me sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever, swing set!"

She rolled her eyes and waved me off. "So, what are we going to do now?" she asked me.

"Simple. Go and eat! I'm so hungry!" I told her while rubbing my stomach. She laughed a little, rolled her eyes and leaded me to the dining room.

**At The Dining Room**

"So, how do you like each other, Princess Kimberly?" Queen Samantha asked Kim.

"Good, mother." She replied, hurt. I sighed and took a bite of my cake. We were already in dessert.

"So, Princess Kimberly, why don't you sing a song?" my mother asked her. She looked up at her father. He nodded while smiling. She smiled shyly and said, "Alright."

The orchestra started playing a tune and she gave me a look and started to sing.

"_A rainbow_

_Pops up into the sky,_

_This is something I've never felt_

_Before_

_You came into my life_

_This is something I've always dreamt_

_Coz' I knew who you were_

_I just have realized_

_That I did remember_

_And you never gave me away_

_When I saw you in spotlight_

_I had to see you as my new addiction_

_When you came into my dreams, yeah_

_You just had to be my new addiction_

_When you took me _

_Out of depression_

_And put me on your lap_

_And let me cry_

_When I knew I was your dreams last night,_

_You were my new addiction_"

I clapped my hands. My god! Her voice was amazing. Soon everybody started to clap. She blushed and looked down at her feet while playing with her hair and mumbling a small thank you.

I smiled at her and looked outside at the garden. I heard a long whistle. My eyes widened in alert and I prepared to excuse myself.

"I'm so sorry, everybody, but can I just use the restroom?" I asked them.

"Sure!" Queen Samantha replied. I nodded at her and went outside to the garden while signaling Jerry to come outside.

"Yo, wassup man?" he asked me.

"There is going to be an attack now!" I told him seriously.

"What?" he asked me.

"I heard the whistle!" I told him. The Alosian warriors' signal before a terrorist attack is a whistle. It is pretty loud and long. Then, you'll hear the whistle again. After about five minutes, the deathly attack will start.

"My god! Do the Kings know?" he asked me.

I sighed and said, "I guess."

"What should we do?" he asked me. My heart stopped then because I once again heard the long whistle. SHIT! I have to come up with something real quick.

"What weapons do your men have?" I asked him.

"They have military guns and about a thousand bow and arrow sets."

"Alright! Tell each normal group to stand in our turtle formation around the castle. Tell the guards not to let anyone inside or outside. And tell everyone to have at least a gun and 20 arrows and one bow. They have to defend themselves. Did you bring the outcast troop?" I filled him with orders and a question.

Our normal men were the ones my dad hired before putting me as the Jerry as the general. But, Jerry always asks me the orders in tough situations since he can't think really quickly. Our outcast troops were the men me and Jerry hired. They were all trained but they were the outcasts in our kingdom. Nobody used them, but I thought they can be helpful.

"Yes! I did! I knew this would happen." He told me.

I nodded and told him to inform the outcast troop about the attack. He nodded at me and ran off to do everything I told him to do.

I quickly ran inside. Everybody looked at me.

"An attack is about to happen. Everybody, please go deep inside the castle." I told them. I heard a few gasps. Our mothers quickly stood up and started walking away. They went to Kim and said, "C'mon, Kimberly. We need to be safe."

She shook her head while standing up. She ran inside some room and came back with a gun.

"I'm fighting!" she told everybody sternly.

"No, you would not!" her mother told her. She shook her head again and replied a simple no. Then, they both started arguing. I rolled my eye and screamed, "It is alright! Just let her come. You guys go! The attack might start anytime!"

They all nodded and went inside the castle. Our fathers were already out the door.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the spot where I caught her before.

"Kim! Hide behind that branch." I told her.

She nodded and went there. Then, Jerry came running to me and said, "Yo man! We're taking care of them there! But, you guys stay here, just for safety!" he told us in a rush and ran back.

I sighed and sat beside Kim. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"I have a question." I told her.

"What is it?" she asked me, looking up to me.

"When did you learn how to fight? And how are you going to fight while wearing a dress and heels?" I asked her. Seriously, this question has been in my head forever now!

"I knew how to fight from when I was twelve. And we just gotta go with the flow." She told me while chuckling. I shook my head and laughed.

"But, won't you get hurt more easily?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smirked. "Jack, aren't you my fiancé?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes again and nodded. "Forcefully, yes!"

"Then, shouldn't you protect me?" she asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. She laughed and smacked my arm.

BOOM! Suddenly, there was a loud gun shooting very close to us. We both stood up and turned around, our eyes focused on our surrounding. Out of nowhere, an Alosian jumped out of the bush near us. Soon, a few others surrounded us. My and Kim's back were against each other. Our guns were in position.

"How are we gonna do this, Jack?" she asked me.

"Just shoot when I nudge you!"

"Where should I shoot?"

"At them of course!"

I stared at the Alosian for a while. Suddenly, his hands twitched, making me nudge Kim. She shot a few men around her and the guy I was staring at aimed at me.

"KIM LEAVE!" I screamed. I felt her nod and run away in the opposite direction. I quickly jumped into the bush. Thankfully, I was fast enough! From the bush, I shot the other two left, including the guy who aimed for me. Once they were shot, I got up and ran in the direction Kim ran.

I had to get out of there for the evidence problem.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like chapter 4? I know that the whole chapter was in Jack's P.O.V. but putting any other one didn't work! And, this chapter had a lot of stunts and it is kinda rushing into nothing you guys know, but next chapter will have all the explanations of what is going on now. Remember, Sadonia and Cascadia are in war with Alosia. **

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	5. Explanations and Changed Plans

**A/N: Hey earthlings! This is the fifth chapter of my new story: Once Upon A Time! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! And, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 5: Explanations and Changed Plans**

**Jack P.O.V:**

I ran through the garden. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kim and Jerry talking, with another girl. I ran to them.

"Yo, how did the fight go?" Jerry asked me.

"Good! One of them kept aiming at me! Like, seriously! His movements were so..accurate and perfect!" I told him, amused. Kim gave me a confused look.

"He loves to see people fight! You see, that is why he and his father are so close!" Jerry told her. She nodded in understanding. I looked at Kim. The bottom of her dress was completely torn and she had a few bruises on her arm.

"What happened here?" I asked them.

"Well, when you told me to run, I came here and saw that Jerry and Mika were fighting off 6 huge guys. So, I just stayed here and helped them beat the Alosians." Kim explained. I nodded at her. "This is all so confusing. I might be the princess, but I don't really know what is going on!" Kim said.

"Well, it's simple! The war is based on land, obviously!" I said while turning to Jerry. "The part where Gaana and Shangadi are located is their main aim. Shangadi is our main city that connects with Gaana, your main city. They want the land for illegal uses that is pretty dangerous for a random spot on Earth!" I started.

"So they're trying to beat us down with terrorist attacks to make drugs that can kill them in a dirty city?" she asked me with her southern attitude.

I just rolled my eyes and nodded. "Not only that! The terrorist groups are known to be a secret agency of the Alosian king, King Richard." Mika added. Jerry gave her a cocky smile and said his famous pick-up line.

"What it do, girl?"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. I nodded and agreed. "Yes, I have heard of that. Oh, and swing set , next time, please wear pants and a t-shirt."

"Shut it, nut case!" she told me while smacking me. We soon followed Kim back into the palace.

**At the Castle:**

**No One P.O.V:**

Jack, Kim, Jerry and Mika ran back into the palace of Sadonia.

"My gosh! Kim, what happened to your dress?" Kim mother sneered at her.

"Oh, I see how it is! I just came back from fighting in a terrorist attack and you only care about my dress? Not even IF I'M ALIVE OR NOT?" she screamed frustrated at her mother.

"Well, it is not like that, Kimberly! And you do not yell at you mother! And, you I know I love you dearly!"

"Well NO! It seems like you like my dress better! AND YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THE CHANGED PLANS FOR OUR STUPID ENGAGEMENT! WHAT KIND OF A MOM ARE YOU?!" Kim yelled yet again. Jack just smirked at the scene before him. Kim and her mother were arguing, the dads were so shocked at what was happening and Jack's mother is trying to fix Kim's dress.

"Kimberly sweetheart! Please don't move, I am trying to fix what you are wearing!" Jack's mother told her. Now even more frustrated, Kim speed-walked towards her room with both of the mothers hot behind her heels.

"Anyways.." Jack started with an awe-d look on my face.

"What the hell happened, Jackson? I will need to know!"

He sighed and started his theory. "Well, as usual, we were getting attacked. Me and swing set stayed in one place. Then a few terrorists came and attacked us. But then one of those guys looked very familiar and kept pointing and aiming at me. I have a strong feeling he is the..the.. Alosian general."

"Oh my god! That cannot be happening! So, the rumors are true!"

"Well, we don't exactly know that, dad!" Jack told him.

He smiled at me proudly and said, "I know, son. Oh, and I have some special news for you." Jack noticed that he had a nervous face.

"What's up, dad?"

"Well, instead of tomorrow, you'll have to take Princess Kimberley today to our palace."

"WHAT?!"

**Kim P.O.V:**

Jack's mother and my mother dressed me up as if I was going to travel long-distance. Seriously, isn't that tomorrow?

"Umm, Mother, why am I getting dresses up as if I am going to travel long distance now?" I asked her cautiously.

"Well, that is because you are, honey. Instead of tomorrow, you are leaving today!"

"WHAT?! When was this stinkin' decision made?"

"When you went to go and fight. Kimberly darling, we need you to be safe, and my son is a man of a man who can take care of you, but not here. So, you both are leaving with Jerry and Mika!" Jack's mother told me happily.

"Yay!" I cooed sarcastically.

"Now, Kimberly, go to the throne room, your fiancé must be waiting for you!"

I sighed and looked at her. Even if I hate her very, very much, she was my mother and I will miss her. We both smiled at each other while hugging.

"Now go!"

"Okay, okay, bye mother." I gave her a last look and walked out the door, preparing myself for my doomed life.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like chapter 5? The information in this article is very, very important!**

**AND, who else is happy that Kim and Jack are going a day earlier? And did you guys notice Jack starting to like Kim? UH OH! I SAID TOO MUCH!**

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


	6. New Friends and Making Sure

**A/N: Hey earthlings! I'm back with the sixth chapter! YAYY! *insert drumrolls* So, well, how ya guys been? And this chapter, is where Jack and Kim's little love story begins.. You might or might not see a cute love triangle coming up! There is going to be a little tea spoon of denial too! SO, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! I only own the story line and the characters I made! :D**

**Chapter 6: New Friends and Making Sure**

**Kim P.O.V:**

The cart which is taking me to the palace moved a little, waking me up. I slightly looked around to see where I was… OH yeah! I have to go live with the most idiotic person on Earth! Yayy! Notice my sarcasm!

The cart suddenly came to a halt. I looked up, confusedly. Jack gave me an annoyed look and said, "We're here!"

I nodded and slowly got out of the truck. I rolled my eyes and got out of the cart. I stepped out carefully so I won't rip my dress.

Jerry busted out of the cart and came running at us.

"What happened, Jerry?" Jack asked, calmer than usual.

"Well, I saw something really awesome come see it with me!" he yelled pulling Jack. Jack groaned, turned to me and said, "Just take your stuff, and go straight inside. Your maids and possibly friends are waiting for you there." He then ran off with Jerry.

I just stood there, my jaws dropped. Well then, I am pretty sure I can survive without his help!

"Well, now, why is such a beauty like you standing alone?" I heard a voice. I turned around a saw guy. I smiled at him.

"Well, hello there. I am Princess Kimberly, but call me Kim." I told him.

He chuckled and helped me with my bags. "So, Prince Jack-charming ditched you?" he asked me, with a knowing smirk on his face. I nodded.

"He just told me to go straight in and meet me 'soon-to-be-friends' who he hopes 'I am friends with'." I told him.

"AAhh! You see, that is why a lot of girls who fall for him, fall for me instead when they know what a jerk he is." I smiled at him.

"So, who are you?" I asked him while we crossed the lawns to go to the front door.

"Well, I am Brody Carlson, the head guard of this palace." He introduced himself, bowing slightly and kissing me hand. I blushed and smiled at him.

"Well, glad to meet ya!"

He grinned at me and said, "I know this is all of a sudden, but, do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked me. Well, not to be knit-picky but, I guess I can handle only one date with him.. I know we don't have to marry, but if we did, dating him would be totally against my duties… and he is also very nice… well, I'll give it a shot!

"Yes!" I told him all of a sudden. He grinned at me.

"Okay then! Meet me in the south gardens at 7:00!" he told me while taking my bags inside, letting me explore the castle myself. I smiled; he is so nice… why can't he be the prince instead of Jack?

**Half-an-hour later:**

I fell on my bed, tired from the little bit of day I had. I mean, please! We didn't even have lunch yet and I was already broken.

Knock knock! I sighed and went up to the door. Preparing myself for whoever it is, I opened the door cautiously. I have not seen the "girls" Jack was talking about.

"Hey!" Jack said sheepishly with a few people behind him.

"Well, hello there!" I said in an awkward tone. He chuckled and moved a little, revealing people behind him.

"I am gonna introduce you to my friends in this castle, okay?" he asked me. I smiled a little and nodded. He nodded and pointed at Jerry.

"Well, you already know who this is!" he told me and then pointer at a skinny nerd. He looked up from some kind of paperwork in his hands and smiled at me. He waved and said, "Hello! I am Milton, the Chief Minister."

I smiled and waved back. Next, Jack pointed a girl who wore glasses and stood next to Milton. "She is Julie, your seamstress!" I smiled at her warmly. She smiled at me and said, "I heard your last seamstress was Kayla! She is my inspiration in making clothes! I will try my best to match her style for you, Princess Kimberly."

I gave her a smile and said, "No! First, call me Kim. That goes to everyone! I seriously hate Kimberly!" I said chuckling.

"Just like Jack hates being called Jackson!" Mika said. I already knew her, so there was no problem with that. I saw Jack roll his eyes and he told me "Kim, Mika will be your personal buddy-guard. Oh, and so will Grace." He pointed at a brunette who was standing next to a muscular guy. I nodded.

He pointed to a… dark guy… who was wearing a chef hat. Jack smiled and said, "This is Eddie. Our… uhh… our personal cook for the group." I nodded at him and he nodded back.

**(A/N: Guys, I am not trying to be racist! In this world, none of them know about African-Americans and the civil war or anything related to racism. That whole topic will be introduced later in this story.)**

Then Jack pointed to the muscular guy next to Grace. "This is Hunter. He is Jerry's assistant and one of the… royal spies. Oh yeah, so is Eddie. Except, he is a spy for whatever politics that happen in the castle that me or dad aren't aware of." He told me. I nodded.

"Well, that's basically it. You can talk to the girls. Aaaand, they will take care of where you go and things. Okay?" He asked as the guys waved at me and left and as the girls walked into my bedroom, trying to know more about my style. I nodded at Jack.

He smiled at me and was about to leave. I called him back.

"Jack, wait!"

"What?"

"Umm, I was thinking, we won't marry each other, right? Like, you don't want to marry me when we don't have to, right?" I asked him cautiously.

He chuckled and said, "Of course not, why?"

"Well, I agreed to go on a date tonight with the head guard." I said, slightly blushing. I heard him laugh a little.

"Okay! Bye."

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Hey people! So, did you like chapter 6? The information in this chapter is very, very important!**

**AND, I just gave what the whole gang takes care of. Remember, each of the character I introduce that is important in Jack's castle and Cascadia are also very important in the whole story line. :D**

**LAST BUT NOT LEAST, the next chapter will be the lunch where they'll possibly meet Rudy and his job and Kim and Brody's date! **

**Also, I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEW! **

**Bye bye! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**~ Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop**


End file.
